Esa clase de amor
by Estrella del Amanecer
Summary: Historia situada en el último capítulo de la serie de televisión, que narra los últimos momentos de vida de Anya. Esta vez he decidido narrarlo en primera persona desde el punto de vista de Anya. Espero que os guste :3


**Bueno, querida gente (mentira, os odio... ah, que os den, no me apetece rallarme de nuevo con esa mierda), aquí me tenéis, por fin escribiendo un fic después de tanto tiempo. Y voy y ¡escribo la traducción de un fic en mi otra cuenta! ¿A que soy malvada? MUAJAJAJA.**

**En fin, después de esta introducción sin sentido, me meteré en esta camisa de once varas de la que quizá nunca saldré. No os preocupéis, no todo lo que escriba serán meras traducciones, también haré mis originales. Hmm... o podría fingir que mi otra cuenta pertenece a otra persona, chinarme y dejarme flames a mí misma acusándome de plagio y amenazándome. **

**...**

**Creo que me aburro demasiado últimamente.**

**En fin, antes de desvariar aún más, os dejo con este fic... historia... cosa... Espero que os guste y que me dejéis reviews llenitas de amor (o eso u os parto las piernas, vosotros decidís :3)**

**Ale, que os den -pero con mucho amor- ^^**

**Casi se me olvida: nada de ésto me pertenece, sólo doy mi propia visión del que para mí fue uno de los momentos más tristes de una de mis series favoritas. Otra cosa más, encontraréis ciertas incoherencias debido a los tiempos narrativos que utilizo, pero espero que no resulte lioso, sino estético e impersonal, como si Anya estuviese viendo sus recuerdos a través de imágenes, y no como si los hubiese vivido realmente. Extraña sensación, la de morirse... En fin, mejor os dejo con la historia. Dejadme reviews o un nigga nazi aparecerá en vuestra habitación a media noche y os matará.**

**_Esa clase de amor_**

_We'll never part, not if we can_

_And if we start, then here's my plan:_

_I'll show him what bliss is _

_Welcome him with kisses_

_Cause this is a Mrs. who misses her man_

Otra vez se me ha metido esa maldita canción en la cabeza. De cómo puedo estar pensando en _eso_ en mi situación actual, no tengo ni idea. Lo que sí sé es ésto:

Yo, Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins, no voy a salir de ésta.

No entiendo muy bien cómo puedo saber éso. Quizá la respuesta sea el hecho de haber sido atravesada por una espada y prácticamente cortada en dos. De todas formas, es un misterio que no haya muerto aún. Quizá aún conservo algo del demonio que una vez (miento, dos veces) fui. Después de todo, una (o uno, dado el caso) no se pasa más de mil años siendo un demonio vengador sin retener después alguno de sus rasgos característicos... Doy gracias por haber conservado mi antigua resistencia y no mis viejos rasgos faciales, pues como Anyanka no es que fuera muy atractiva según los cánones humanos, algo que últimamente me ha ido pareciendo bastante importante, por haber estado prometida a un humano y tal.

_He's my Xander and he's awfully swell_

_It makes financial sense as well_

_Although he can be "I'll never tell"_

_Just stand aside…_

_Here comes the bride!_

Esa maldita canción otra vez... ¿por qué estoy recordando ésto? Me estoy _muriendo,_ debería estar pensando en _cualquier otra cosa,_ pero no en eso. ¡Ni siquiera debería ser capaz de pensar en nada! ¿Es que las palabras "dolor insoportable" no significan nada para mí? Porque no lo parece.

_He's my Xander... Mi Xander... _No consigo sacarme de la cabeza ese verso y estoy empezando a acordarme de la noche anterior. No se puede decir que Xander y yo hayamos vuelto, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que nuestros sentimientos por el otro no cambiarán nunca, incluso aunque vivamos mil años (_otros _mil años), porque Xander ha sido el hombre de mi vida, y yo la mujer de su vida. Es así de simple, o por lo menos se supone que lo fue hasta el día en que él me dejó plantada en el altar. ¿Que no quería hacerme daño? Eso tiene su gracia, porque SÍ me hizo daño, y mucho. Lo mejor es que, en ese falso futuro alternativo que mi ex vio, él mismo me acababa matando, de ahí que intentase protegerme rompiéndome el corazón, y ahora yo estoy aquí tirada en un charco de mi propia sangre. No digas que no es divertido. ¿Eh? ¿Que no diga quién? ¿Quién no debería decir algo? No veo nada, ¿hay alguien ahí? Andrew... Recuerdo que lo salvé... Y pensar que me he muerto salvando a _ese idiota... _Él, de toda la pandilla de Buffy, es la única persona que me comprende, aparte de Xander, por supuesto, y quizá de Spike. Él es muy comprensivo, y para qué negarlo, también muy sexy; nunca conseguiré entender a Buffy... De modo que los mejores amigos que he tenido han sido un triste intento de supervillano y un vampiro eunuco con alma enamorado de una Cazadora. Chachi.

_Flashback_

_- Bueno, Anyanka..._

_- Ahora me llamo Anya, D'Hoffryn – replicó Anya, fulminando con la mirada a su ex-jefe._

_- ¿Estás segura, querida mía? ¿De verdad que no te gustaría volver a ser la temida Anyanka?- preguntó D'Hoffryn, sonriendo vilmente._

_- No, gracias. Prefiero mil veces seguir siendo humana – respondió la joven, todavía lanzándole dardos con la mirada al demonio._

_- ¿Incluso sabiendo que algún día morirás?_

_Ella se detuvo a pensar. D'Hoffryn estaba seguro de que había ganado; sabía muy bien lo mucho que la joven solía jactarse de su ya perdida inmortalidad._

_- Incluso sabiendo que moriré._

_La inesperada respuesta de Anya desconcertó al demonio, ¡_esa _no era su Anyanka!_

_- ¡¿Por qué? - preguntó, alzando la voz enfurecido._

_- Porque he encontrado cosas por las que merece la pena ser humana – contestó su interlocutora mientras miraba por la ventana de su apartamento, pues se hallaban en el balcón._

_- ¿Ese humano? ¿Vas a abandonar a tu antiguo jefe, tus antiguos poderes, tu antiguo trabajo y tu antigua vida por un HUMANO?_

_D'Hoffryn no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¡la sopa de ojos de sapo tuvo que haberle sentado mal o algo! Tenía que pensar una buena respuesta, y rápido, o perdería a su mejor trabajadora para siempre._

_- Anyanka, querida..._

_- Anya – le corrigió fríamente la mujer._

_- Anya... ¿De verdad has pensado bien lo que vas a hacer? Si lo que Sweet me dijo es verdad, fue tu prometido quien lo invocó. ¿De veras quieres unirte a alguien tan... patán... como él?_

_- Sé que a veces comete sus errores y que es bastante patoso, aparte de ser un completo inútil luchando... Espera un momento, ¿dices que Sweet te dijo eso?_

_- Efectivamente. Me contó muchas cosas sobre su estancia en Sunnydale._

_La chica frunció el ceño. Algo le olía mal._

_- ¿Qué te dijo exactamente? - preguntó, a pesar de saber ya la respuesta._

_- Dijo que vosotros dos vais a casaros, pero que cuando su hechizo musical os hizo efecto, ambos confesásteis no estar preparados para el matrimonio (con una muy buena canción, debo añadir). Me preocupé bastante por ti, ¿sabes?_

_- Por lo que decidiste venir aquí a convencerme de que vuelva contigo, aprovechándote de mis dudas – objetó duramente Anya._

_D'Hoffryn maldijo mentalmente. Había subestimado la inteligencia de la ex-demonio.¿Como podía haber sido tan estúpido? Era casi imposible engañarla. Tendría que hallar otra manera de convencerla de volver con él._

_- Seré sincero contigo..._

_- ¿En serio? Porque sería la primera vez – interrumpió ella con voz sarcástica._

_- Como iba diciendo antes de tu interrupción, voy a decirte la verdad. Sí, he intentado aprovecharme de tu situación, pero lo he hecho porque estoy muy preocupado por ti. ¿Crees que es fácil ser mortal? Son débiles y su tiempo entre los vivos está limitado. Y no sólo eso, ¿crees que es fácil estar casada? Creo que ya tienes suficiente experiencia en eso como para saber que no acabará bien. ¿Estás segura siquiera de que lo amas? No amor físico solamente, ni esas cursis y vacuas parrafadas que los humanos suelen llamar "amor". No, estoy hablando de amor verdadero, el que no se expresa con palabras, el que te impulsa a hacer lo que sea por esa persona, el que te hace arriesgarlo todo (incluída tu vida) por él, el que te vuelve total y absolutamente _desinteresada. _Dime, Aud, Anya, Anyanka, o cualquiera que sea tu nombre, si te quedaras con él, ¿encontrarías esa clase de amor?_

_Anya reflexionó. ¿Amaba ella a Xander de esa forma? Creía que sí, pero ¿y si no lo hacía? D'Hoffryn había dado en el clavo, había logrado hacerla enfadar de verdad._

_- Vete de aquí y no te atrevas a volver a pisar esta casa – contestó en un mero susurro que contenía, sin embargo, más ira y odio que el propio Infierno._

_D'Hoffryn sonrió con suficiencia. Sabía que esta vez sí había ganado, y que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que la joven dependienta volviera a él._

_- Como desees. De todas formas, si algún día cambias de opinión, te aceptaré encantado._

_Tras decir eso desapareció, dejando a Anya a solas con sus miedos y sus dudas..._

_Fin del flashback._

Quizás D'Hoffryn tenía razón... Quizás si no le hubiera pedido que me convirtiese de nuevo en humana, nada de ésto habría pasado y yo seguiría viva. Quizás...

El rostro de Xander me está viniendo a la cabeza una vez más. Su sonrisa... ¡Cómo adoro esa sonrisa! Esa con la que muestra la bella y bondadosa alma que se oculta detrás. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de lo ocurrido en nuestra "no-boda", él siempre ha estado ahí por mí, para ayudarme en mis momentos más duros (como cuando Buffy intentó matarme), para hacerme sonreír cuando quiero llorar, para darme valor cuando quiero escapar...

Y lo entiendo por fin. Estar con él me ha convertido en una persona mejor; alguien que no duda en ayudar a un amigo, alguien que no huye de la batalla, alguien capaz de luchar codo con codo junto a sus amigos hasta el fin, alguien que no duda en sacrificar su propia vida por otros... En especial por él...

Recuerdo esa canción otra vez. La canté tras la partida de D'Hoffryn. Entonces comienzo de nuevo a cantarla débilmente.

_I'll be Mrs._

_I will be his Mrs._

_I will be…_

La sangre que abandona mi boca entre esputos interrumpe mi canto. El fin está cerca... Sólo han sido unos segundos, quizá un minuto o incluso dos, pero me ha parecido una eternidad. Y extrañamente, me parece bien. Por fin he encontrado la respuesta que había estado buscando desde que me prometí a Alexaner Harris.

- Sí, D'Hoffryn – susurro- lo he encontrado.

Todo se ha oscurecido, el dolor ya ha desaparecido, y comienzo a sentirse somnolienta...

**FIN**

**Bueno, esta (puta mierda) que he escrito podría considerarse una traducción adaptada de mi obra anterior, ya que he añadido y quitado para que quedara un poco mejor (léase menos mal). Me parece muy fuerte que yo escriba mejor en inglés que en castellano y que no sepa traducir algo escrito por mí misma, pero bueno. Así que si os gusta, bien, y si no, pues no puedo culparos, pero también muy bien. **

**Bueno, quiero publicar ésto YA, así que acabo ya ésto. Ale, mucho amor y blablabla. Estaré por ahí, documentando términos y dejando reviews amorosas (o no tanto, MUAJAJAJAJA). Espero que vosotros también ^^ (no documentar, eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo ;_;).**

**CAÑÓN BYE-CHA!**


End file.
